Join Me in My Darkness
by Demonyca
Summary: She had only come to save her world and love was not on the agenda. Certainly not with the vampire that had been responsible for the death of thousands in her world. But interdimensional travel had a way of delivering the unexpected. Delena with a twist.


**A/N: Okay, so I had this idea while talking to my boyfriend about the Twilight Zone, of all things. It really stuck and I didn't want to wait until I finished Brand New Me to start this one because, knowing me, I'd completely forget. In any case, if you've read anything of my other story, you'll know I have issues with Elena being so young. It's not that I have a problem with teenage love or anything, it's just that I find it strange for a guy like Damon, who's 170 odd years old, to have a successful relationship with a teenage girl. Stefan, maybe, since I still see him like a little kid.**

**This story will start off around the time of Elena's abduction in Rose and will, sort of, stick to the story line. But I will take it past the season finale so it will definitely be going AU after that. Oh, and I won't be rewriting everything word for word because I think that would be kinda boring so I guess it will be AU all the way. Meh, I never write with an outline in mind so the story will go where it wants to go :D…**

**Oh and no killing me but in this one Elena is going to be seriously bashed around a bit until she grows up. I've been rewatching TVD and she's starting to get on my nerves a little bit. Alright, a lot. **

**In any case, I'm just putting up a prologue and if you guys like the idea, then I'll continue with it. Oh, and there will be smut. Lots of it. So don't say I haven't warned you :D… And yes, this is definitely Delena. But with a twist ;)**

**A/N 2: As if I need to say it, I don't own anything, if I did Damon would get the girl, which is why I love writing fan fiction :D…**

* * *

><p>Another explosion thundered causing the room to shake and plaster to fall off the ceiling in a cloud of dust. The four people in the room looked around them worriedly. The explosions were getting closer. They didn't have much time.<p>

"I'm not sure this is the right thing to do," a woman dressed in black leather said, her brown eyes conveying her anxiety.

"This is the only way we can stop him," a man with the same brown eyes answered, looking at her with determination. He knew it would be hard for her to leave but they didn't have a choice. He would miss her desperately, but she was the only one who could do this.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"Look outside, E," another female voice said, this time belonging to a caramel skinned beauty with emerald eyes that had clearly seen too much pain and suffering. "Look at it. How long before he destroys the planet completely. It's been a warzone for two centuries. We need to find a way to stop him. And I know you can find the answer. You've always been strong. You're the strongest one of us all," the woman whispered as she hugged the other one.

"You're right Bon," the woman they referred to as E sighed, looking out through the hole that had once been a window but now sported only shards of broken glass. The scenery outside was depressing. What had once been a city was now reduced to rubble. The darkness partially hid the destruction but every lightning bolt illuminated the twisted steel that lay on the ground, the bodies, mangled and drained of blood, that lay in the wreckage, the long-abandoned vehicles and the complete lack of anything living. The total and utter devastation.

Their world was dying, it was being destroyed, and it was up to them to find a way to stop it. A part of her wanted to laugh when she remembered how the humans had warned of an apocalypse two centuries before. If only they had known how right they were.

"If we're going to do this, we need to do it now," the fourth voice in the room said.

"I'm ready," E said, looking at her friends sadly. She hoped it wasn't the last time she would see them. She checked her weapons. The two guns strapped to her legs were fully loaded with UV bullets, all her knives and stakes were in place, strapped to her body but well-hidden by her jacket, and her implant was functioning within parameters. She swung a backpack over her shoulder, filled with ammunition. It was time to go. She nodded and the man hit a button.

A loud roar was heard in the room followed by a clap and a hissing sound. In the middle of the room, what looked like a large puddle of water appeared. But it was too blue to be water. It moved and swirled as if it were alive, with what looked like lightning bolts running through it.

"Remember, E. A year from today," the man shouted over the commotion. E nodded and steeled herself. She ran towards the pool and jumped in, disappearing through the wormhole.

The pain was excruciating. She felt as if her body were being ripped apart. There was a roaring sound in her ears and her head felt as if it was being squashed between two boulders. And then, suddenly, blessed silence. Her body hit the ground with a thud and she grunted at the unexpected contact with concrete. "Crap, that fucking hurt," she groaned.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. The first thing that she noticed was the silence. No explosions, no screams, nothing. Just silence. She looked around and from her vantage point everything looked incredible. She had thought her memories had become skewed with time but this looked exactly like the Mystic Falls in her world, in her past. All she could think of was exploring and reacquainting herself with a world that had not been ripped apart by war and destruction.

But she had a job to do. She had to save her own world. Sightseeing could wait. So, she jumped to her feet with a slight groan. Damn, every muscle hurt and her head felt like an X42 had taken up residence and was bombing the crap out of her brain. At least, that's the only excuse she could give herself later that she hadn't heard the footsteps quickly approaching her.

"Elena, is that you?" a worried voice asked. She turned and gasped. Stefan Salvatore was standing at the entrance of the alley looking at her with concern. She didn't respond. She didn't know what to say without giving herself away. And even though she hated to admit it, a part of her was choked up. She hadn't seen her best friend in more years than she cared to count and she had missed him. But he wasn't her Stefan. She had to remember that.

"God, Elena, I was so worried about you," he kept on talking as he rushed to her and grabbed her, hugging her tightly. "When Jeremy told me you hadn't slept in your bed and your car was still at the Lockwoods, I was terrified something had happened to you." He pulled away and looked at her with a critical eye.

"Why are you dressed like that?" he questioned curiously. "It doesn't matter, you're safe." He pulled her in for a kiss and E's eyes widened. Oh no, she was definitely not kissing Stefan Salvatore. That was just too disgusting to put into words. They had tried that once and both agreed that it was pointless. They just hadn't had any chemistry. Not like her and… She let the thought die. That was a time in her life that was too painful to analyze. She pushed it back down into the dark recesses of her mind. She pulled back, before Stefan's lips could make contact with hers and looked at him.

"I'm not who you think I am," she said. Just then another person cleared his throat. She looked up and saw a shadow leaning against the wall.

"So, you've found her. Can we go now?" the person said. E narrowed her eyes. Yippee-fucking-ki-yay. It was Damon Salvatore.


End file.
